Attack on Titan: Attack of the Death Titan! Revenge of the Rising Son!
by LordMaki-TheTHICCone19
Summary: Humanity seems to be stricken with peace, as Titans are thought to be extinct. Eli Ackerman, son of Levi and Hange Ackerman is an almost isolated individual with an extraordinary gift. Pretty soon, humans with special abilities begin to show up, lead by an evil man known as Konrad, a man said to have the brute force of a titan in human size. Then new evil brews outside wall Maria.
1. Chapter 1

**Year 848**

Candles lit dark the room. Annie laid on the bed naked, Reiner hovered above her. Annie swallowed firmly as she held her hands close to her body, "Hey, you're gonna be fine." Reiner told her, she nodded, "Here, give me your hands." Annie laid her arms out to the side and opened her palms, Reiner interlocked her fingers with his. "Okay, now just take a deep breath okay?" She nodded, she took a deep breath, she winced as she felt a sharp warm pain from Reiner pushing his member into her. Her legs shook a bit from the pain, a trail of blood dripped from her body, "There, you're okay. Just breathe." Annie took a few deep breaths.

"R-Reiner...it hurts..."

"It will only hurt for a moment, when you're ready I will start moving."

"Are you sure this will work...?"

"Of course it will, I promise."

"What about Bertholdt...?"

"Bertholdt doesn't need to know, and we are going to keep it that way." Annie nodded. After the two had sex, Annie laid asleep curled into Reiner's chest. Reiner looked out the window at the gave birth to Reiner's child. Annie knew from the start she was far too young to be a mother, but she honestly loved the child more than she could imagine. It completely destroyed her once she had to give the nameless child away. It didn't stop her though from watching her child grow up from afar. At least until the day came to set the plan in motion. The year 850 rolled around. The battle with Annie and Eren seemed to go on for a lot longer than she wanted it too. She became overwhelmed, and was ultimately defeated. Over the years, the child grew up without knowing either of its biological parents. The baby grew up into a beautiful young woman, his foster family being the only family he ever knew. The nameless child was named Garou. Garou Schulze. The name the family gave her was Julian, but she didn't seem to like it, so she legally changed it to Garou, as she felt it suited her better.

**15 Years Ago**

"Aah~ Aah~ Aah~ Oh Levi~!" Hange moaned, she laid beneath him, and him on top of her. Once Titans seemed to disappear, the two finally decided to hook up. Levie moved his hips faster and faster, he then leaned down and rested his head next to hers. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so close~!" She moaned softly.

"Damn it...do you have to...nngh...talk to much four eyes?" She gave a soft laugh. She moaned softly. She bit her bottom lip.

"Hey...I need to...mmm~...tell you something..." She said softly. Her breath became shaky as her orgasm crept up on her, she then moaned louder as she hit her orgasm, her isnides clenching down on Levi, and Levi released his seed into her womb. She swallowed and started to pant, "I love you..." He then looked her in the eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah..." he then pulled out and laid next to her, she rolled onto her side and laid her head on his chest, "I've always had sort of a crush on you..." She paused, "Is it a problem?"

"Of course not." He said, "But I will warn you, I"m more trouble than you think I am."

"I know exactly how much trouble you are." She smirked, "Hey...Levi?"

"Hm?"

"We should get married."

"..." He paused, "Yeah okay. But I expect the house clean whenever I come home." She just gave a laugh.

"Whatever." She sighed before she turned and got out of bed. She started to get herself dressed. "You hungry?"

"I suppose so." By the end of the month Levi and Hange got married.

Hange laid with Levi on the couch. She groaned as she cuddled into him more. "What's wrong with you? You've been groaning like a cow all day." Levi remarked,

"Just tired..." she said, "And my back hurts..."

"Did you sprain it?"

"Nope..." She sighed, "But then my bra wouldn't seem to fit...it must've shrunk last time you washed it."

"Maybe." The two then sat there in silence, Levi then realized what was going on, as did Hange, "Wait-"

"Oh shit!"

Later Levi stood outside him and Hange's home alongside Eren. Eren was basically on death row now, due to being a titan shifter he had 13 years left to live. The only problem was, that was 16 years ago. Eren's been a dead man walking for the past three years now. "So, I heard the news." Eren said, "How did this happen?"

"We had sex shit head."

"Well, obviously, but how'd you even get here?"

"Because, Hange is nothing but a four eyed idiot, that's why." Hange poked her head out of the window on the second floor up looking down at the two.

"Hey!" She screamed, she then jumped from the window and down onto LEvi crushing him, "I'm your idiot!" She then shoved her wedding ring in his face, "FOREVER~!" Eren just laughed.

**9 Months Later**

A few moments after his son was born Levi was assigned with Eren to outside the wall. A titan had appeared, this one seemed to have a disease of some sort and was violently sick, as well as extremely hostile. Levi swung through the air, he screamed and flew straight towards the titan. The titan roared and then backhanded Levi, Levi was sent flying through the air, he grunted, he then hit the ground and rolled for quite a bit. Eren roared and charged the enemy titan. Eren made a fist and struck the titan square in the face. The titan flew backwards, eren raored again and charged the titan. The titan got back up and charged Eren. Levi laid on the ground nearly dead. He grit his teeth, he knew he would possibly die here. He grit his teeth and slowly stood up, He winced and fell to his knee, one of his legs had been badly injured and he couldn't even stand on it. "Dammit..." He grit his teeth, he stood on his bad leg as best he could, he hobbled for a bit before he took off yet again. He flew directly at the titan as the anchors of the ODM gear sank into the titans back, "Damn you!" He he then spun at unthinkable speeds going to slice off the nape of the titan's neck. The titan quickly spun and opened it's mouth, Levi's eyes widened, it was too late, and there was no way he could turn away from this now. Levie flew straight into the mouth of the titan and the titan snapped it's jaw shut. Eren, roared and bit down on the titan's shoulder, the titan groaned, Eren then grabbed the titan by the top of it's head, and snapped it's neck backwards, he then grabbed the bottom jaw of the titan and then ripped it clean off. He then jammed his hand down the titan's throat, he then clenched his fist around Levi, who was halfway down the throat. Eren roared and then pulled his fist out of the titan's throat. He then grabbed the nape of the titan's neck and then pulled it off violently. He then turned and opened his palm looking down at Levi, Levi had some radiation burns on his face and hands, and he was missing his right hand, as well as some Keloids on his skin. It wasn't long before Levi was rushed to get medical help. Due to the radiation, and the sickness that plagued his whole body, he died within the hour. As well as anyways who was around him. The death was painful, gums would bleed, as well as the eyes and nose, before their insides melted.

As the years passed, Mankind began to recover, as Titans just stopped popping up. Pretty soon, mutant humans with remarkable abilities began to show up, as well the government making new soldiers that can leap the height of up to 75 meters in a single bound, to make it easier to kill titans. One such human soldier is Levi and Hange's son, Elijah Ackerman. Elijah is a part of the new Regiment, dedicated to keeping peace to mankind.

**Shingeki no Kyojin: Desutaitan kōgeki! Asahi ****No fukushū!**

**Attack on Titan: Attack of the Death Titan! Revenge of the Rising Son!**

Hange sat at the table eating dinner, when suddenly the door opened. She looked up, her cheeks full of food. She finished chewing and swallowed, "Ah, Eli, you're home." He nodded. Elijah, though everyone referred to him as Eli, is currently 15. His proudest achievement is living to be taller than his father, at five feet and ofur inches tall, yet he believes he's not done growing. He inherited his mother's brown eyes, his hair seemed to be darker than black, and it would get to shoulder length before he would cut it. Currently it's almost to shoulder length. "I made dinner." He turned his head to the kitchen he walked into the kitchen and found a pot with some broth with vegetables and meat. Eli doesn't really open up, the only person he seems to open up to is his mother. "There's also some bread and cheese." He acknowledged that with a nod, he got a bowl of broth and meat, as well as some bread. He then sat at the table across from his mother. Hange sat in a somewhat relaxed position wit her knee bent and her foot up on the desk. "So...are you gonna show me the thing?"

"Later..."

"Fine." She said with a sigh. "How was your training today?"

"Fine."

"Just fine huh? Alright." And this is how their dinner conversations would usually go, at least since he turned 11 and knew the fate of his long gone father. "Hey so, it's game night tonight, what do you want to play?"

"I have plans tonight."

She paused and blinked twice, "Plans?"

"That's what I said."

"What kind of plans."

"Just plans, I'm going out. I'll be home later. so if you want to play games then, we can." He finished his dinner before he then went upstairs. She watched him walk up the stairs. She sighed.

"Well, at least he's going outside." She said going back to her food. He came back downstairs moments later. He had a white shirt on and a leather jacket, as well as some jeans. He put his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Okay." She wiped her mouth and walked over to him, she kissed his forehead and gave him a slap on the back, his eyes widened and he bent forward a bit. His mother was always inhumanly strong, at least when it came to displays of affection. "Have fun! Knock 'em dead!" He sighed, he then walked out the door and left. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. She then took the dishes and put them in the sink, she would wash them later, but for now she walked upstairs and went into the attic. She lit the candles. the room was full of science equipment. Glare filled her glasses and she gave a chaotic smirk, "Now then, let's continue the experiment!"

Eli walked into a pub. He looked around, he then saw a girl sitting at a booth in the corner. She had red hair and freckles. He gave a soft smile and went and sat at the table across from her. "Hey." He smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hi."

"I hope you got here okay."

"Yeah, I did." She blushed, "Thanks for...agreeing to go out with me."

"I figured I would give you a chance." He then looked over, behind the bar was the bartender. He was a young man, about 17 or 18. Eli swallowed, before he turned and looked back to his date.

"Do you like him?"

"I..." a light blush painted his cheeks.

"Hey," she took his hand, "It's okay, I know you're bisexual."

"Helena.." he said softly, he then gave a soft smile. "Thanks for understanding. He closed his hand around hers. She smiled,

"You're welcome, so what's his name?"

"I..." he paused, "Let's not talk about this, this is our date."

"Okay, I just was curious is all."

"You're okay."

"Alright." She smiled, "I was able to get some food for us, as well as some drinks."

"Thank you." He smiled, "Adam."

"What?"

"His name is...Adam."

"I see, and does he like you?"

"We..." he paused, "We hooked up a couple times, but nothing serious. I like to keep my options open."

"That's nice."

"Enough about him, this is about us."

She smiled, "Yeah." she then leaned on her hand, "So tell me, what's your mom like?"

"She's fine. She seems normal but she is actually very strange."

"How strange?"

"I can't describe it, but I secretly think she's cooking heroine in the attic."

"Ooooh, sounds exciting."

"I guess, I Just really don't want my mother to be a heroine addict." He sighed, "Even though I don't show her...I love her more than anyone or anything in this world. The amount of love and respect I feel towards her shouldn't even be possible for a human being. I love her more than I love myself honestly." Helena smiled.

"It's nice that you love your mother, she must be everything to you." She sighed, "I wish I could say the same about my mother, she's just...always drunk and violent, my father can get that way too, but my father is at least trying to sober up." Soon Adam came over to their table with some food and their drinks.

"Hey.." Adam said subtly to Eli, Eli swallowed.

"Hey..." he responded softly. Once everything was set down Adam then walked off.

"Did you two have a falling out?" Helena asked,

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Alright." Eli picked up his cup and started to drink, the drinks they had was the closest thing humanity had to soda. It was caffeinated and carbonated sugar water. "I know this sounds weird...considering we just met yesterday...but can I tell you a dark secret of mine?" Eli paused, he swallowed and put his cup down.

"Sure."

"This normally scares people away from me but...I have a kid."

"Okay."

"The problem with it is that...the father of my child...he's..." she swallowed, "He's my uncle."

"Your uncle?" Eli asked, he didn't know this man but he instantly felt a massive hatred towards him. She nodded.

"I was 16 when I had him. I'm 18 now, and he's honestly a great kid but...I just...I can't look at him the way a mother should want to look at their child...he's the product of a violent hate crime from a disgusting man..." Tears formed in her eyes, "I-I'm sorry...I didn't know why I opened up to you about this I Just..." she then almost broke down, she put her face in her hands, "I just can't keep it to myself anymore!" She then started to softly cry. Eli then reached across the table and pulled her hands away from her face.

"Don't worry," he said, "He's going to pay for what he did to you. There's a special spot in hell for people like him."

She gave a soft smile, "Thank you..."

"You're welcome." He said, "So you've been keeping this to yourself for the past two years?"

"Yes," she said, "My parents were always too drunk to actually believe a word I said, as a result I moved out and got my own place with a friend a few weeks before I gave birth."

"Your uncle, what is his name?"

"M-My uncle...?" She swallowed, "Konrad, spelled with a K."

"I see."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"So what's your dad like?"

"My dad..." Eli looked down, his bangs shadowing his face, "He died before I was born...killed by a titan."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He then stood up, "I should get going."

"No, Eli wait!" She took his hand, he looked down at her, "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up, it's clearly a sore spot for you. I really am enjoying this date, please, sit back down or lets at least, go somewhere else?" He paused, he sighed.

"Alright."

He then sat back down, "Please...don't ever mention my father again."

"Okay, I promise." She grabbed the bread on the table and tore a piece off and started to eat. "So, you're like a scout or whatever right?" He nodded,

"What part?"

"I'm on the front line, I was part of specially chosen soldiers for a new experiment."

"Experiment?"

"Yes, few of us were given a serum, it allows us to jump several meters at a time and land without taking damage."

"That sounds nice, so you don't use the ODM gear?"

"Not really,"

"So how many of you are there?"

"Originally three, me and two others. Now there's just me."

"What happened to the other two?"

"They were killed by thugs. At least that's what we were told." He said, "Of course we weren't allowed to see the bodies, so for all we know they went somewhere they shouldn't and ran into titans."

"Yeah possibly, but titans haven't been seen for 15 years now. They're considered to be extinct."

"Yeah, possibly." He said, he leaned forward on his hands, "My mother is obsessed with them, and she thinks they're still alive somewhere."

"I see,"

"I personally think an idea such as that is absurd, but still highly possible." He looked into Helena's eyes, "Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell, I had a pretty normal childhood, at least until my parents started drinking that is. I was a huge tomboy," she gave a slight laugh, "I always had a type though, my mother used to tell me, she said I had a thing for soldiers." She sighed and leaned back.

"Do you still?"

"Well, I'm on a date with you now, aren't I?"

"I suppose."

"What about you? What's your type?"

"I don't really have one, I am normally so busy that I don't have time for dating, just the occasional hookup and often times date."

"I see, what's the closest thing you had to a relationship?"

"Adam."

"I see."

"I think he loved me, but I am not sure I loved him. I found him attractive but something about him was always off."

"Like what?"

"I don't know...but whenever we would kiss, whenever we would spend the night in bed with each other, I felt his love. I just didn't know if what I was feeling was genuine, or if I was just using him to fill the hole in my heart from the loss of my dad."

"I see..." she said, "So you and him had sex?"

A light blush painted his cheeks, he nodded, "Two or three times yes..."

"Have you ever...ever done it with a girl?"

"No."

"Would you like too...?" She asked, her face turning a bit red. He looked over at her, he knew she was offering. He paused, he wasn't sure what to say. "My kid is at a sitters...and my friend is out of town..."" she reached across the table and grabbed his hand. He looked to her.

"If we do then you need to know something."

"What is it?"

"This doesn't mean we are in a relationship. It just means we hooked up."

"Yes, I understand." It wasn't long before the two made it back to where Helena lived. They sat on the couch and started kissing. As they kissed Eli felt the same thing he felt with Adam, he felt her love for him, but he wasn't sure he felt the same. She lightly pushed the tip of her tongue against his for a few seconds. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, he trailed one hand down her neck, he wrapped his hand lightly around her neck, before he trailed his hands down her chest and to her breasts. He felt her breasts feeling the basic shape of them, they were perfectly round and perky. Though he couldn't feel if she was wearing a bra or not. He trailed his hand down to her waist then to the hem of her pants, he slowly untucked her shirt, and she did the same for him. She unbuttoned the top of his pants before she pulled down the zipper. She felt her face starting to get really hot as she reached in his pants and grabbed a hold of his hardening member, she started to stroke it back and forth very slowly. Eli gave a soft gasp, her hands were much softer than Adam's, he then stuck his hand down the front of her pants, his fingertips racing through her bush, before his index finger found her folds. He put his index finger in between her folds, and he gently poked her clit. She moaned into their kiss, she was already so wet. It wasn't too long before the two started undressing each other, and they started actually fucking. Eli, not wanting to get her pregnant, ultimately ended up pulling out at the very end. He then collapsed on top of her.

He panted heavily, as did she. This new experience Eli had, it was just as pleasureful as his first time with Adam. "Helena..." He said,

"Yes...?"

"How did you know...?"

"How did I know what...?"

"That I'm bisexual..."

"Because you agreed to go out with me..."

"How did you know I didn't say yes to be nice...? For all you know I am actually homosexual..."

"You didn't seem like the type to say yes to be nice..." She then looked at him, "Are you homosexual...?"

"No...I was just making an example..."

"Okay..." She wrapped her arms around him, "Want to stay the night...?"

"I can't..." she sighed and let go of him, he then moved up and positioned his face in front of hers, "I had a fun time Helena..."

"Me too..."

"If you'd like, I can pick you up tomorrow, and we can hang out, I need to go to the library and do research..."

"Okay..." The two kissed before Eli got up and started to dress himself. As he was putting his shirt on, he picked up his jacket, he looked to her. He then threw his jacket to her, she caught it.

"Here..." he then walked to the door and opened it, he looked over his shoulder at her, "As my father used to say to my mother when they were married..." He took a deep breath, "Keep it warm for me." He then turned and left.

**Wall Maria 12:30 A.M.**

Two scouts stood atop the wall. A small camp fire in between them. One of the scouts sneezed, "God damn..." he said, "Why do we have to do this still? Titans are extinct..." He groaned and leaned to the side, "I just want to go home."

His partner frowned, "This is our duty dumb ass," he then thre his metal mug at his partner's head.

"OW!"

"So stop bitching," he then stood up and went to the side of the wall facing out to the world.

"Now what are you doing...?"

"Taking a leak! So shut your mouth!" He sighed, he then looked off into the distance. He saw heatwaves. "What the hell...?" Soon out of the forest came some strange creature, it looked like a titan, but it was kind of awkward looking, especially for a titan. It had no arms, no eyelids, and it's eyes were huge. It was massive and sort of pushed itself along the ground, it was bald and it appeared to be female, it's breasts were against the ground keeping the head and neck propped up so it could look forward. He squinted, "What the fuck...?" It was so goofy looking, but at the same time scary, it stopped about 80 meters away from the wall before it then just laid there. It didn't move, and it kind of freaked him out. He turned over his shoulder, "Hey, come check this out." His partner groaned and stood up and walked over next to him. He blinked a few times.

"Is it...dead?"

"I don't know, it doesn't have eyelids, so I can't tell if it's asleep or not."

"Hmm..." he paused, "It's kind of cute in a weird way."

"Shut your face!" He then clubbed his partner on the head.

"Ow!" He held his head, "What did you go and do that for?!" He then fell backwards onto the wall in pain.

"This is serous, I don't know why but I get the feeling this is only going to get worse."

_**A/N**_

_**Hi...um yeah lol this is my first attempt at something Attack on Titan! Haha! Welp, I hope you like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**15 Years Ago**

Levi, having returned home from training new cadets, sat at the table awaiting dinner. He was very mellow, and looked like he could just fall over asleep at any time. It wasn't long before Hange came over and put the food on the table. Hange was about three months pregnant with Elijah by now. Levi picked up his cup and started to take a drink, "So I'm sitting there today, barbecue sauce on my titties-" Hange started, before Levi's face turned red and he spat out most, if not all of the liquid in his mouth. Hange gave a slight snort before she started laughing, "Are you seriously laughing at _THAT_?! It's not even that funny!" Levi groaned and placed his hand over his nose, his nose was absolutely burning. He turned and glared at her, "Sorry, just thought you'd want to know how my day went." She then leaned over and kissed his cheek, "Your hair is getting pretty long," she whispered in his ear, "Maybe you should cut it." After dinner, Hange had Levi sit in a chair in the kitchen, she had wrapped a table cloth around his neck and she started to cut his hair.

"When was the last time you bathed?"

"A couple days ago, why?"

"You smell."

"Really?" She lifted her arm and sniffed herself, "I don't smell that bad."

"You still smell."

"Fine, I'll have a bath tonight." She said, "Is something wrong?"

"Just had..." he paused, "I just have had stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

"A nightmare."

"Awwwww, is Levi having bad dreams?"

"Shut it four eyes." He sighed, "Forget I even told you."

"No, no, I'm sorry." she paused, "I didn't even think that you had dreams."

"I dream."

"About what exactly?"

"None of your business."

"Fine," she said, after a few moments of silence she said, "Mind telling me what this nightmare was about? Talking sometimes helps."

"Your death." He said, "Blood everywhere, you were holding your heart in your hand, and _him_."

"Him?"

"Konrad."

"Konrad?"

"Yes..." he paused, "He's the only person I fear."

"What's he like...?"

"Promise me you'll never go near him."

"Why what's so-"

"Dammit four eyes!" He then stood up and faced her, her eyes widened and she jumped a bit. He took a few deep breaths, he then looked her in the eyes, "Just...promise me." She swallowed.

"Alright, I promise."

"Good." She then gave a soft goofy smirk.

"Now then, do you want me to finish your hair?"

"Why?"

"It's really..." he looked at it, "Uneven..." she said trying not to laugh.

"What did you do to it?"

"Nothing! I just haven't finished cutting it!"

He glared, "Tch, unbelievable." He then sat back down and she continued to cut his hair. She smiled.

"You know, pretty soon we're going to have to decide on a name for our baby." she said warmly, "How about, you decide on a name for if it's a boy, and I'll pick a name if it's a girl."

"It's a boy."

"How would you know?"

"I just know."

**Present Day**

Eli woke up, the cold air grazed his bare chest. It was five in the morning, which was normally the time he woke up. He looked around his room, it was empty, except for the essentials. Dresser, desk, closet, and a bed. He rolled onto his side, he looked through the crack in his door across the hall to where his mothers room was. He then sat up, he rolled his shoulder before he got out of bed. He got dressed in his usual attire, followed by his Garrison Regiment jacket. Once fully dressed he left his room, be stopped in front of the door of his mothers room, he pushed the door open slightly. He looked in and saw his mother sound asleep, she normally wore just her underwear and a white tank top to bed. Whenever he found her, she would be asleep in the most awkward positions, normally with er mouth open, drooling, snoring, and some hair in her mouth. He just gave a smirk before he went downstairs. He opened the front door to see a letter fall to the ground, he bent over and picked it up. He opened it and read it to himself. It was about the strange titan creature that appeared outside wall Maria. He looked back into the house, he wasn't sure if he should tell his mother or not. If he didn't she would've stayed safe, if he did she would've done everything in her power to interact with it, which would've resulted in her possibly getting eaten. He crumpled up the paper and he took it with him as he left. On his way he threw the paper into a trash barrel. He then took a deep breath before he lunged through the air at a high speed, he flew several meters into the air before he landed on a roof, he then jumped again, this time going further. He felt the wind go through his hair. The soft morning air filled his lungs, and he felt absolutely free. He continued to do this until he made it to the Military Base. Many, if not all of the soldiers lived on base as their home away from home. Eli preferred to live at home, which ultimately wasn't a problem. He made it to the training grounds. He sighed as he came to a combat bag, he struck it with his fist. His eyes became covered in shadow, he grit his teeth, he screamed as he began to pummel the bag.

Eli's mind went back a few weeks. Adam held Eli in his arms, Adam pressed Eli against the wall. The two had their lips meshed together lovingly, the two played with each others tongues, Adam unbuttoned Eli's shirt and placed his hand on Eli's chest. Eli let out a soft moan. Adam then pulled away from Eli's mouth. The two looked into each others eyes. "Ever done this before?" Adam asked. Adam had brown hair which he always kept cut short, and bright blue eyes.

"No."

"It's easy, trust me." Adam said with a smirk. Eli nodded and the two went back to kissing. Adam stumbled backwards and laid down on his bed. The two continued to kiss, they removed each others clothing. Eli then sat on Adam's lap. Eli looked down at Adam, his face bright red.

"Adam..."

"Hey," Adam sat up a bit, "You'll be fine."

"No," Eli paused, he sighed, "I've never been too open about my feelings..." He placed his hands on Adam's chest, "Especially towards men...but when I am with you I feel...I lo...lo-"

"I lo-lo you too." The two then kissed, "Are you ready?"

"Yes..."

Adam nodded, he then positioned himself near Eli's entrance and slowly pushed in. Eli let out a groan of pain. Adam kissed Elijah to make the pain easier for him. Eventually the two of them started to have sex. Eli's mind then flashed forward to a couple days ago. Adam was in the back of the pub taking out the trash, Eli then came between adam and the trash can and Eli kissed him. "Hey," Adam paused, he looked around.

"You can't just do that."

"Why not?"

"You just can't."

"Are you embarrassed...?"

"No," Adam grabbed Eli's collar and pinned him against the wall, "I just...not in public."

"So...you are ashamed of me."

"No! I'm not! I love you! I just," he looked around, "Here, is not the place for-" He then looked at Eli's jacket, the Rose emblem that was stitched everywhere, "The fuck is this?" He asked grabbing his jacket.

"I joined the Garrison Regiment. It's no big deal."

"No big deal?!" Adam yelled pulling Eli closer to him. Elijah grit his teeth, "You've got a fucking target on your back!"

"Let go." Eli grabbed Adam's wrist, Adam in turn grabbed Eli's wrist with his other hand,

"You have no idea what you are doing."

"I know exactly what I am doing! I'm not a kid!"

"No Elijah!" He squeezed down on his wrist, "YOU ARE A KID THAT'S THE THING! FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU ARE 15 YEARS OLD!"

"So?!" Adam just paused, he shook his head, "Let go! You're hurting me!" Eli said trying to pull away from Adam's grasp, "Adam!" Adam just grit his teeth and he threw Elijah aside. Elijah grit his teeth. He then slowly stood up. "I thought you'd be proud of me..."

"I'm not." Adam said, "You're going to get yourself killed."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" He said turning to Eli, "In this day and age you will."

"I won't! It's not like the military does anything anyways! Titans are extinct!"

"Yeah, titans are extinct. But there is something far worse trust me. You have no idea what's coming!"

"Why are you afraid of this change?!"

"Want to know why?!" Adam reached in his pocket, he pulled out his wallet, and a photograph, he then shoved an image in Elijah's face. It was a young man, he had black hair and green almost gray colored eyes, "This is Jonathan! He was my everything! He joined the Regiment and was ultimately killed!" He lowered the picture, "I don't want that same fate for you."

"What was he killed by?"

"It doesn't matter." Adam grabbed onto Eli's jacket, "Now take this off and walk away from it."

"I can't do that Adam!" He pushed Adam away from him, "It's my birthright!"

"Your birthright?! Your father was a Captain!"

"Don't-"

"Your mother WAS the head scientist until she did the ungodly!"

"Stop-"

"And look where the military got your father!"

"SHUT UP!" Elijah then struck Adam across the face Adam flew to the side and hit the wall, "I'LL KILL YOU!" Adam rubbed his jaw, he sighed. He then stood up. Elijah was too mad to notice the steam coming from his fist. Elijah breathed angrily.

"I can't do this anymore Elijah. I am not going to let the same thing that killed Jonathan, not to mention your father...kill you."

"Get the hell out of my sight."

"Elijah.."

"I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Adam then turned and walked back into the pub. Elijah screamed and he turned and punched the wall. A small crater formed and cracks formed. He then turned and ran home. He then ran into the front door. Hange laid on the couch reading a book.

"Hey, how was-" she then looked at him, she sighed. She knew something was wrong, she put her book down and stood up. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She placed one hand on the back of his head.

"Why can't I do anything right...? And what's with this power...? What am I...?"

Hange sighed, "It doesn't matter what you are. It doesn't matter where you come from Elijah. You don't need to be perfect, just be you. You're an awesome kid okay? Don't let people get you down."

Elijah came back to reality, tears streaming down his face. He screamed and punched the bag again, and again, and again, each one of his attacks getting weaker. He then rested his forehead on the bag and he grit his teeth as tears ran down his face and then onto the ground, he placed his hands on the bag. "Hey," a voice came. Eli then straightened up and he looked over through the fence. Helena. He quickly wiped his face.

"Helena..." he walked over to the fence, "What are you...? Wait, do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah," she said, "I was just walking around."

"It's five in the morning."

"Yeah I just..." Helena sighed, "My two year old got me up, he woke up crying and I eventually got him back down. I then couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk."

"I see." 

"Yeah," she looked at him, "Have you been crying?"

"No."

"Alright." She smiled, "But trust me, I can tell when someone is hurting."

"I'm not hurting I'm just..." He sighed and he turned and then slid down and sat against the fence. Helena did the same thing, "Conflicted."

"About what?"

"Everything, I don't understand."

"I know what you mean."

"I just really feel trapped."

"Like no one understands you..." Helena said leaning forward and tucking her knees into her chest, "One moment you're okay...the next you're not."

"I mean...it wasn't my fault...I never asked to be this way. And I am always just...sitting there asking myself-"

"Why me?" The two said in unison. Helena looked over her shoulder at the back of his head.

"Eli..." Helena said softly.

"Yeah?" He responded not turning around.

"Do you believe in god?"

"No. If there was a god, titans wouldn't have existed. If there was a god I would still have my dad. If there was a god then I wouldn't-" he paused. "No. I don't believe in god."

"What do you believe in?"

"Nothing."

"Then...believe in me, believe in me and your mom. We both believe in you."

"Why?"

"Well, it's fun to believe." She smiled, "See that punching bag you were totally destroying earlier?" She said looking past him.

"Mhmm."

"Maybe just...believe it's something holding in your emotions. And when you pummel it, imagine your emotions getting released." She smiled, soon a loud bang went off that echoed. Eli and Helena turned, they saw a red flare. They both stood up.

"Wall Maria..." Eli said, he then turned to Helena. "Stay here."


End file.
